Love on the Rocks
by Miss Dissendium
Summary: Hermione, the new Head Girl, is in her last year at Hogwarts and Voldemort is gone. Everything should be perfect but it's not. Why is Draco being so...nice? And what's Pansy got up her sleeve? DMHG
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I really hope you enjoy this story and please leave reviews. Sorry again to those who read my unfinished story In Love With You but I don't plan on leaving this one hanging.

This will be in Hermione's 7th year and after the war with Voldemort. I know it's cliché but I just want to write something I would enjoy reading myself.

Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

Love on the Rocks

Chapter One: Was That Even Possible?

"Blood hell! What have you got in this thing? A sack of bricks?"

Hermione Granger , tapping her tennis shoe clad foot on the solid ground beneath her, playfully swatted her best friend Ronald Weasley on the arm and laughingly quipped, "Honestly Ronald if you and Harry are too weak to lift a piddly little trunk then Gryffindor has no chance at all of winning this year's Quidditch Cup! We'll have to call in the Creevey brothers for back up!"

Wrinkling his brow in concentration, Ron managed to help Harry toss the trunk up on the Hogwarts Express just as the last call for boarding was announced. "Piddly? Felt like the entire Restricted Section was in that thing. We had better get a move on or we'll never get a compartment," said Ron as he boarded the Hogwarts Express right behind his two best friends.

Just as Hermione was starting to think that maybe they wouldn't find an empty compartment, the trio opened the door to an unoccupied cubicle towards the back of the train. Harry and Ron plopped down on one of the cushy benches and Hermione settled herself on the opposite side of the tiny room. Grinning at the two boys sitting in front of her, Hermione sighed, "I can't believe we're finally here. It's our last year at Hogwarts! We're going to have so much fun this year but we have to keep our studies in line. As soon as we get our classes I'm going to start schedu…"

Cutting in quickly at the mention of classes and schedules, Ron laughed and said, "Whoa! 'Mione, we haven't even arrived at Hogwarts yet. These are going to be our last few hours without homework to worry about so why don't we talk about something else."

Frowning at Ron, Hermione sat up a bit straighter in her seat and leant forward as if that would help to get her point across. "Ron you can't procrastinate on your school work this year. You and Harry's futures…" Just as Hermione had started to launch into one of her usual bossy lectures the compartment door slid open and all three of the occupants turned at once to see who had opened the door. Draco Malfoy, already cloaked in his school robes, stood in the door way but, in place of his usual haughty arrogant sneer, an empty look was plastered across his pale face. Hermione hadn't seen Malfoy since the end of last school year but she had heard plenty to know why he looked so hopeless. The headlines of the Daily Prophet had screamed about the downfall of Voldemort during the summer after her sixth year and most days you could find at least two pages dedicated to the punishments of Deatheaters who had been captured by the Order. The Malfoy name has been smeared all over the front pages as it was realized that Draco had turned to the side of the light sometime during his sixth year and he had betrayed his own father to help Dumbledore defeat Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy had been caught by several Order members before he could flee the scene of the final battle but not before he had tortured numerous amounts of innocent Muggles. The Ministry had a nightmare on its hands but they still managed to see that Lucius received the Dementor's Kiss shortly after he stood trial. Draco's mother, not being able to handle the stress of having her "good" name soiled, had abandoned Draco at the Malfoy Manor and no one had heard from her since. It was no wonder he looked as if his dreams had just shattered before his eyes because…they had. Despite years of torment from the icy Slytherin, Hermione felt a wave of sympathy for the disturbed boy and felt an odd urge to comfort him. Shaking her head of silky brown hair, Hermione blinked a few times and wondered where those thoughts had come from. Just as she was about to ask Draco what he wanted, Ron jumped up of his bench with a look of fury etched on his freckled face and growled, "What do you want Malfoy? No one wants to see your ferret face in here!"

Ignoring Ron's insults , Draco focused his piercing silver eyes on Hermione and she felt a jolt of electricity run from her head to her toes. Blushing furiously at the strange feelings she was experiencing, Hermione kept her chocolate brown eyes locked with Malfoy's and asked hesitantly, "Wha…what do you need Dra…Malfoy?"

"I need you to come with me," answered Draco without the slightest indication as to why he made his request.

Hermione, who was still staring at Draco's face, failed to respond and Ron took it upon himself to bellow, "Like hell she's going anywhere with you! Just because you _claimed_ to have come to our side before the war ended that doesn't mean anyone trusts you. You're a traitor who turned on his own family. You don't deserve to be alive!" Hermione cringed at Ron's stinging words and whipped her head around to stare openmouthed at him. Before she could utter a single word an enraged sounding reply came from the Slytherin still standing in the door way. "I may have been confused at the beginning of the war but that doesn't make me a traitor. I never held allegiance to Voldemort or to my father! I decided to join the Order of my own free will and you are in no place to judge me. I came to get Granger to discuss Head Boy and Girl business and that if no concern of yours!" With that Draco turned his steely gaze back onto Hermione, raised his eyebrows, and stalked back out into the corridor.

Hermione shot an apologetic look to the silent Harry and the fuming Ron and shut the door on her way out. She found Draco leaning against the wall outside of the train compartment and, recovering some of her Gryffindor courage, looked him in the face. Traces of his previous anger were still lurking on his features but his face calmed as he focused on the task ahead of him. The two locked eyes again but this time Hermione kept her head about her. In an amused voice she said , "You certainly know how to rile him up."

He almost looked like his old self when a smirk slid across his face but Hermione didn't sense any menace behind the normally cruel expression. His face was actually quite handsome when he wasn't trying to win the gold medal in the sneering Olympics. Hermione mentally slapped herself for even thinking about Malfoy as anything other than a ferret and stuttered, "What exactly did we need to discuss. I know we'll be working together this year but I don't see why we need to discuss anything. We'll only have to see each other occasionally at meetings and we can both get on with our everyday lives…why are you grinning at me?" This last part was said sort of breathlessly because Hermione's breathing capabilities were being affected by Malfoy's smile. She had never seen him smile in such a non-malicious manner and it sent very unwanted sensations cascading throughout her body. Goose bumps popped up all over her arms and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself automatically.

Still grinning slightly, Draco arched an eyebrow and said in his silky voice, "That's a good one Granger. What you're serious? I thought you would have read the Head Boy and Girl Handbook by now. We have to share a common room so our rooms are going to be right next to each other. We'll be seeing each other quite a bit this year." Hermione went cold at the thought of having to live so near to the unnerving boy and unconsciously she shivered even more. Before she had a chance to respond to his comments, Hermione felt warm silk fabric envelope her small frame and she glanced up to find Draco's face mere inches from hers. A small smile was spread across his face and for some wild reason Hermione noticed the way his nose wrinkled slightly.

Draco Malfoy, her long hated arch enemy, had removed his cloak and settled it around her shoulders. With a teasing lilt in his voice, Draco leaned in and whispered, "We don't want the Head Girl catching cold now do we. Keep it until you get to change into your school robes. See you at the Feast. Give Potty and Weasel my regards." With that Draco turned and Hermione watched as he slinked down the hall. Once he was out of site Hermione wrapped the edges of the cloak tighter and breathed in deeply. The scent of expensive cologne reached her nostrils and Hermione grew light headed at what had just occurred. She had just been the recipient of a kind act by none other than…Draco Malfoy. Was that even possible?

Please Review! I'll post within the next day or so…depending on reviews!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Wish I did though…buttload of money.

Love on the Rocks

Chapter Two: Good Night

"Stupid ferret. I don't know why Dumbledore keeps the little rat around let alone made him the bloody Head Boy. If he does anything, and I mean anything, to upset you I'll…I'll make sure he wishes he was dead."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the red-faced red-head fuming beside her and looked up into her best friend Harry's startlingly green eyes. "Seriously 'Mione. If he tries anything you had better tell Ron or me. He has no business bothering you after what he's done."

Her brow wrinkling in anger, Hermione slammed her open palm down onto the solid wood table and clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. "Harry! I would expect this from Ron but from you! I can take care of myself! Malfoy changed sides before the end of the war. If Dumbledore can accept it than I think the three of us ought to do the same. Besides, it doesn't mean we have to be friends with him!"

Harry seemed mollified at her reaction but Ron grumbled something about "bloody…ferrets…I'll show him…"

"That's enough Ronald Weasley. No more cursing! Don't make me send your mother an owl!" At that Ron's mouth flapped open into a wide gape and he begged, "No! No, 'Mione…I'll stop…just don't tell Mum." With that he turned to face Seamus Finnigan on his other side and was lost to a boring conversation on the intricacies of Quidditch.

Hermione, feeling someone staring holes through her back, turned around to find Draco gazing at her from across the Great Hall. Their gazes locked for a few moments but Draco broke eye contact when Pansy Parkinson grabbed a hold of his arm. Hermione glared as the pug faced Slytherin threw herself all over the Heady Boy but turned around when Draco's silver eyes flicked again in her direction. Puzzled at her strange reaction to the blond boy, Hermione looked over at Harry who was giving her a strange look. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Before Hermione could reply, silence filled the room as Dumbledore, swathed in robes of ruby red, stood up from his position at the head table and cleared his throat.

"Good Evening! Welcome back! This promises to be a new and exciting year! As always no one is allowed to venture into the Forbidden Forest and Mr. Filch would also like to point out that his list of banned items is posted in the Entrance Hall. As most of you know, Lord Voldemort was killed this past summer when he tried to attack Hogsmeade. I expect his passing should make this year a little less eventful then the past ones," at this he shot a look at the Gryffindor table, "but nevertheless I'm sure most of you will find something to…occupy yourselves with. Let us feast!"

Steaming food appeared out of thin air and the newly sorted first years gasped with pleasure. Hermione filled her plate with all her favorites and sat back to quietly observe everyone as she ate. Harry was busy teasing his girlfriend Ginny Weasley and Ron was flirting with a very flustered Lavender Brown.

Hermione smiled at the two couples but couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse. She didn't like Harry or Ron that way but it was hard knowing that she was the only girl in seventh year to have never had a boyfriend. Of course her studies were very important to her but Hermione couldn't help wishing that she hadn't totally blockaded herself away from the opposite sex. Every single boy , excluding the new first years, viewed her as a walking Encyclopedia and she suspected some didn't even realize she was female.

Even Millicent Bulstrode had a boyfriend. It was rumored that she and Goyle had been caught in a compromising position last year when Professor Snape had stumbled upon them during one of his night patrols. Hermione could remember Ron's exact words when he had heard of the Slytherin tryst. "Bloody hell! The image of those two shagging is enough to make a werewolf fall dead in his tracks." Hermione smiled remembering the disgusted look on his face. All of a sudden Hermione was snapped out of her reminiscing when Ron nudged her with his elbow and gestured toward the Headmaster.

"I believe everyone's full to their eyes so now would be a good time to go up to bed. If prefects would lead their first years to their respective dormitories, I would like a word with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy before they leave. Pleasant dreams!"

"Did you want us to wait for you 'Mione?"

"No…you two go on. I'll see you in the morning!" With a parting wave, Hermione inched her way through the throngs of exhausted students and made her way up to where Dumbledore was standing at the head table. As she came to a stop in front of the smiling wizard, Hermione felt Draco slip up quietly beside her. Not daring to look over at the tall figure, Hermione focused her attention on the Headmaster and waited for what he had to tell them.

"Congratulations! Both of you have worked very hard in your past years at Hogwarts and I am proud to call you Head Boy and Girl. As I'm sure both of you know by now, you will be sharing a common room that is separate from your fellow students. As far as everyday duties, I'm sure Professor McGonogall will want to talk with you about that in the morning but I wanted to talk with you both privately before the hustle and bustle of school weighs you down. I need the two of you to plan a Yule Ball this year to promote friendliness amongst the houses."

Hermione's shoulders fell at the mention of a dance and she felt a sense of dread come over her. Besides the fact that she would never find a date to go with, planning a ball meant that she would be spending way too much time with Malfoy. He might be acting less Malfoyish to her lately but spending time with him could only lead to more problems.

"Some students still harbor ill feelings over the Voldemort issue but I think it's best if we all try to lay those things aside. He is dead and there's no sense in him bothering us from the grave. Now if the two of you will follow me, I will show you to your new chambers."

Dumbledore made his way past the two quiet students and Hermione went to follow him. Draco went to turn at the exact same second and the two of them bumped together innocently enough. Hermione felt a hot wave of awareness rush through her body and her cheeks flushed as she looked down at where her shoes were peeking out from underneath her robes.

"Sorry about that Granger." After a moment she felt a finger under her chin and raised her eyes to meet the silver orbs staring at her imploringly. "I said I was sorry Granger. Are you alright?" Hermione gaped up into his face as she came to the realization that Malfoy was apologizing to her. To her! He never apologized. Never!

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger. Are you coming or am I going to have to stand here all night?" Hermione blushed even deeper and glanced quickly to the doorway where the Headmaster was waiting. Draco went to move past her and Hermione followed in his wake.

As the silent trio moved down the hallways and up numerous staircases, Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly at her reaction to Draco. He was…more handsome then she remembered and there was no use denying that she found him attractive. Still…he was a Malfoy and Hermione couldn't forgive those years of pain so easily. She would be civil with the new version of Draco Malfoy but by no means was she going to cozy up to him. It took time to gain her trust back.

The group stopped in front of a portrait Hermione had never seen before and Dumbledore tapped the frame to wake the snoozing occupants of the painting.

A portly man with a thick mustache jerked at the sudden noise and fell out of stuffed armchair he had been sleeping in. "Bloody Hell!. Oh…it's you Headmaster. Terribly sorry 'bout that sir. Pardon me but I was taking a bit of a rest. What can I do for you this evening?"

Eyes twinkling from behind his spectacles, Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at the confused portrait and said, "Quite alright, Jarvis. I have the new Head Boy and Girl here and I believe they are ready to see their new rooms."

Blushing at his forgetfulness, the image of Jarvis Jackal quickly said, "Yes, of course. Sorry Headmaster. What is the password going to be this year?"

"I think I'll leave that up to these two to decide. Set something you'll both find easy to remember of course. I'm getting quite drowsy myself so I believe I'll head off to bed. You're bedrooms are connected to the common room so you'll have no trouble finding them. Good evening!"

Hermione glanced over at Draco to see how he was taking this turn of events only to find him gazing right back at her. "Err…well Granger what password do you want? None of your Gryffindor mushy gushy stuff if you please." Ignoring the stab at Gryffindor's image, Hermione bit her lip and tried to think of something suitable. Finally thinking of one, Hermione looked up into Draco's face and was disconcerted to find him staring at her mouth. Unconsciously she licked her suddenly dry lips and she thought his breathing seemed a little heavy. His eyes flew to hers and Hermione wrote it off as her over active imagination. "How about 'Slytherin sucks'?" At Malfoy's scowl Hermione giggled lightly and said, "Kidding…joking. How about 'Cooperation'?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine Granger. Boring but whatever. That'll be the password…what's your name?…oh yeah…Jarvis…our password is 'cooperation'. Can we please go to bed now?"

As Hermione crawled through the portrait hole, she heard Jarvis say under his breath, "Cooperation my ass."

Hermione climbed out of the entryway and stepped down onto plush beige carpet. She was accustomed to a blatantly Gryffindor motif so the subtle interior of her new common room was a nice change. Two plump green sofas faced each other across a small coffee table and two cozy looking armchairs were placed near a roaring fire place. It wasn't as large as the Gryffindor common room but Hermione thought it was just right.

She noticed that there were two doors on either side of the fireplace and Hermione assumed they must lead to bedrooms. Walking closer she noticed that the door to the right had an inlay of glittering rubies in the shape of a lion and that the left door was marked with emeralds in the image of a snake preparing to strike. Turning to say good night to Malfoy, Hermione was startled to find him a mere foot from where she was standing. "Well…goodnight…Draco. Sweet Dreams." Hermione mentally grimaced at her lame farewell and quickly went to turn the door knob.

From behind her she heard, "Good night, Hermione."

Once she was locked safely into her bedroom, Hermione leaned back against the solid oak door and released a huge sigh. He had used her first name…and it had sounded good coming from his lips. Her stomach gave an odd lurch at that but, moving to change into her pajamas, Hermione wrote it off to eating too much at dinner.

As she pulled the heavy scarlet comforter up around her neck, Hermione couldn't help but feel wary about her new feelings toward Malfoy. He seemed so different but could she really allow herself to open up to him. Besides who said he even cared for her at all. He probably still thought of her as the stupid Mudblood. Tears came to her eyes as Hermione remembered all the horrible things Malfoy had said to her in the past and she slipped into a restless slumber.

Author's Note: Hope you like it so far. Thanks to Anais and dmhg for the first two reviews on this story. Please keep on reviewing. I love hearing from you.

Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Avanell sort of guessed what my next move was. I had to go to work yesterday so I skimped on describing her bedroom. I'll make up for it in this chapter. There's finally a little romance in this chapter. Thanks for reviews…please leave more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I do own some things but unfortunately not the Harry Potter characters.

Love on the Rocks

Chapter Three: It Wasn't A Joke

"I'm bloody awake…stupid spell…oh Merlin…I feel like I was hit by a bus." Hermione reached for her wand on the nightstand positioned next to her four poster bed and the beeping sound it had been emitting instantly ceased. Hermione grumbled to herself, "It's the only way I can get up in time but that damn spell is annoying. Who ever thought of a spell to wake you up in the morning should be thrown in to Azkaban." Hermione rubbed the sleep from here eyes and threw back the thick cream colored comforter.

"What the…? It was scarlet last night…Oh my…what happened?" Hermione stared in wonder at the room she woke up in because…it wasn't the one she remembered falling asleep in last night. Well technically it was but everything…even the wall color was totally different.

Last night she had barely registered the details of her Head Girl room before she had fallen asleep. All she could remember was some tacky red wall paper with a gold lion border, plush scarlet carpeting with gold specks, and furniture swathed in red and gold velvet. Very gold…very bold…very not Hermione.

Now the room was a soft pale shade of green and the single window was covered with a sheer white fabric that seemed to magnify the sunlight as it peeped into her room. The furniture was made of honey colored pine that matched the beautiful hardwood floors. Intricately woven rugs of green and a soft yellow color were placed around the room and there was a huge pine bookcase standing against the wall with loads of books stacked upon it's shelves. Hermione pushed up off the bed and stared at her new room in amazement.

This was…perfect…almost as if the room had been designed to fit her exact desires. Grinning to herself, Hermione guessed that there must be some spell in the room that forced it to redecorate itself to the desires of the owner. The perks of being Head Girl were obviously well appreciated but she wondered if the responsibilities of her new title would outweigh the benefits .Hermione's thick eyelashes settled into two crescents on her cheeks as she closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath to prepare herself for the long day ahead.

"This must be Heaven."

"Not quite Granger. If this were Heaven I probably wouldn't be here." Hermione gasped and spun around quickly to find Draco Malfoy standing in her doorway ogling her bare legs exposed by the cloud covered pajama shorts she had worn to bed.

Grabbing a blanket off her bed, Hermione covered herself up and Draco's eyes snapped to her face as if he had been lifted from a spell. "What do you think you're doing in here Malfoy? "

"I wanted to make sure you were up. We need to meet McGonagall before classes and I for one want to have time to eat some breakfast."

Hermione's cinnamon eyes spit fire as she said, "I don't care if Lucifer himself is poking you with a pitchfork, I don't want you barging into my room without permission. Do you hear me? We may have to live next door to each other but I will not have my privacy invaded by you!"

Draco had the courtesy to look slightly embarrassed for his actions and he quickly mumbled, "Sorry…I shouldn't have walked in on you. I'll wait in the common room." At that he turned and shut the door behind him.

Hermione blinked several times before she could believe that Malfoy had apologized so quickly. Two apologies from the Slytherin Prince? Why was he being so _nice_ to her when he was so horrible to Harry and Ron? She wanted to like Draco but she didn't want to betray her friends. They would be furious if she forgave him so easily but Hermione wasn't really a grudge holding type of person.

"He's up to something…I just can't figure him out," muttered Hermione as she headed to the unadorned door next to her bed that she assumed led to her private bathroom. For the second time since arriving back at Hogwarts, Hermione was shocked dead in her tracks.

Her new bathroom was the same pale green as her dorm with a floor paved in marble tiles. An antique looking tub, surrounded by flourishing bright green ferns, sat towards the back of the room and a stack of fluffy towels towered next to it. "Wow…this is even better than home." Walking over to the sink, Hermione noticed that the house elves had already unpacked all of her belongings and frowned over her failed S.P.E.W. campaign. After brushing her teeth and hair, Hermione threw on her uniform and grabbed one of the cloaks she found hanging in her dresser.

"What do you mean you have to plan the Yule Ball with him? Can't you just work on different parts so you don't have to be around each other."

Rolling here eyes at Ron, Hermione sighed, "No, McGonogall said that Draco and I have to work on it together 'to provide an example of unity for the younger students.' I don't want to but it comes with the territory. And don't talk with your mouth full."

Waffle paused midway to his already overflowing mouth, Ron's eyes scrunched together in his normal look of confusion and said, "Did you just call Malfoy 'Draco'? Are you two getting cozy or something?" Harry and Ginny paused in their previous conversation and looked over at Hermione.

"What! It's Malfoy, come on. It was just a slip of the tongue!" Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable as she remembered her feelings from last night when Draco had said her name and the way her heartbeat had sped up when he had been staring at her legs this morning. Were they getting cozy? Harry looked doubtful as he gestured for her to pass the pumpkin juice to him and Ron looked as if his bushy haired friend had committed a felony.

As Hermione leaned forward to hand the jug to Harry her cloak accidentally dipped into her plate of food and Hermione took it off to use a quick cleaning spell on it.

"Why are you wearing a Slytherin cloak?"

Hermione glanced up bewildered at Ron's question until she looked down and noticed the green lining of the cloak with silver snakes embroidered around the edges. Her mouth dropped open as she realized that she was holding Draco's cloak. She had forgotten to give it back to him last night and it seemed she had mistaken it for one of hers this morning.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Hermione looked up to find half of the Gryffindor table watching her as she searched for an answer. "I borrowed it."

Ron, who had stopped eating finally, tried to grab the cloak but Hermione pulled it away from his searching grasp. Ron said frustrated, "Who could you have borrowed it from? You never talk to anyone in Slytherin so why…" Ron's voice faded as a look of understanding dawned on his face and

Hermione quickly said, "Now Ron. I was cold on the train and Draco let me borrow his cloak. That's all…not a big deal."

Hermione could see Ron's fingers grip the edge of the dining table in anger and waited for the inevitable. "Bloody hell! Not a big deal? If you were so cold you should have borrowed mine or Harry's robe. Not…Malfoy's. Why the hell would he be nice to you? He hates all of us! You shouldn't trust him or he'll try to take advantage of you."

Before Hermione could get a word out, a cold voice came from behind her and she turned to see Draco's imposing form standing mere inches from her. "You've got one thing right, Weasley. I can't stand you or Scarhead but you're wrong about me hating Hermione. She's proof that not all Gryffindors are a total disgrace. As far as she and I are concerned you can keep your snout out of our business."

Ron looked flabbergasted as the entire hall grew quiet but he continued on with his ranting. "Business? What kind of 'business' would the two of you have together? She's not interested in you and she never will be."

Hermione saw a strange spark flare up in Draco's eyes and before she could do anything he had pulled her to his chest. Strong arms circled her waist as she felt her feet lift of the ground slightly and she instinctively circled her arms around his neck. Draco's lips crashed down on her own in a kiss that was both demanding and gentle at the same time. All thoughts floated out of her head as Draco deepened the kiss and her body melted like butter into the muscular body holding her. All of a sudden cool air hit her face as Draco released his hold on her and stumbled to the side.

A furious looking Ron advanced on the blond Slytherin and it was all Harry could manage to hold him back. "What the hell was that?"

Despite looking slightly dazed, Draco managed to growl, "That is the 'business' we have together. Obviously, you're huge nose does not need to be involved."

Harry lost control of Ron at that point and the Gryffindor lunged. Draco shoved his fist into Ron's nose causing Ron's forehead to bash into the Slytherin's mouth. Hermione gazed in horror as Ron sank to the ground with blood dripping from his face and her stomach lurched when she saw Professor Snape stalking towards them, black robes flapping behind him. The group had obviously made quite a scene in the middle of breakfast and Hogwarts' resident bat was swooping in on his prey.

"Stop this at once! Potter, take Mr. Weasley to see Madame Pomfrey this instant and fifty points from Gryffindor for inciting a riot."

Harry groaned at that and pleaded, "But professor it was Malfoy's fault…"

"Nonsense Potter. Don't go blaming innocent students for Weasley's out of control temper. He ought to be expelled for attempted murder but I think a week's worth of detention should suffice. Get a move on! Everyone get to class. Breakfast is over!" The noise level instantly rose as people began milling about and heading towards their classes. "I don't know what the two of you are thinking but I would expect better behavior. The Head Boy and Girl are supposed to behave like adults. I have no choice but to give you both detention in hopes that it will cure any chance of further rule breaking."

Hermione, silent till now, gaped at that and quickly said, "But professor I didn't do anything,"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for lying to a teacher. I witnessed your _harlot routine_ with my own two eyes. Both of you will report to me Sunday evening at 6 o'clock sharp for your detentions. Do not be late." With that Professor Snape pivoted on his heel and stalked off to torment his first class of the day.

Hermione stomped over to Draco and , poking her finger into his chest, yelled, "What the hell did you do that for?" No response came from the boy and Hermione continued. "I asked you a question. Did you think it would be funny to kiss me in front of everyone? A real big joke….ha ha ha. Kiss the ugly bookworm. Well it wasn't funny!"

Hermione quickly made for the exit so she wouldn't have to hear the answer she knew was coming. She had been stupid to believe that the two of them could ever get along. Draco Malfoy could never really change. He was obviously tired of just embarrassing her about her looks and her bloodline. Now it seemed he wanted to make the fact that she had never been with anyone into a big joke as well. Hermione heardDraco call her name but she broke into a run. She was so caught up in getting away that she never heard Draco whisper softly, "It wasn't a joke."

Author's Note: I know it was a bit corny but…I've been reading too many romance novels. Anyway, I love putting Professor Snape into stories because he can say absolutely ridiculous things and it's usually funny. Please review. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far.


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews so far. I know Hermione might seem a little bit down on herself right now (or a loser if you prefer laughs at the truth inJadziadaxx's review)but that's all part of the story. WARNING:The nextfew chapters onlyincrease in thier cornyosity (is that a word?) sowatch out.But there will be trouble later on. Pansy might get jealous and stir up some problems but you didn't hear it from me. HINT! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own the ability to make them say corny things. (Nytel can vouch for that) ;-)

Love on the Rocks

Chapter Four: Kissing Your Enemy

"Hermione please come out…I really need to talk with you!"

"Go to Hell, Malfoy!"

"I'm already there," came the muffled reply from the other side of the door. The past week had been filled with students taunting her about Draco's 'joke' kiss and Ron giving her the cold shoulder so Hermione was glad it was finally the weekend. Harry had tried to get the two of them talking in the classes the three of them shared but Ron would have none of it. Today had been especially bad so, instead of going to dinner to face more ridicule, Hermione had opted to escape to her rooms for a nice soak in the bath tub and a good cry. Draco, the inconsiderate hypocritical self-serving little worm, had arrived halfway through her bath and had continued to persistently bang on her door for the past half hour demanding to speak with her.

Pulling her Spongebob Squarepants bathrobe tighter around her, Hermione sighed in defeat and pulled the door open for the distressed Head Boy. "Make it quick Malfoy or I'll rip your stupid lips off your face."

A look of real fear crossed Malfoy's face and words quickly poured from his mouth. "Hermione…I'm sorry for embarrassing you but you have to understand that the kiss wasn't a jo…" Cutting him off in mid sentence, Hermione rammed Draco in the stomach causing him to fall backward onto the bed behind him. Hermione lost balance and toppled on top of his solid form.

She felt muscular arms enclose her middle but Hermione struggled into a sitting position straddling him on the bed. Tiny fists jammed into Draco's ribs as Hermione let loose all her pent up frustration on the boy beneath her. Soft sobs escaped her mouth as Hermione gradually stopped her assault on the Slytherin and nestled her tear-stained face into his shoulder.

"Don't finish that sentence. I know damn well that it _was_ a joke. I know I'm not pretty and I know no one could ever want me. Viktor made that quite clear. I just don't understand why your life's goal is to make me miserable." Hermione broke into a fresh wave of tears when she realized what she had just admitted. She had never told anyone, not even Harry and Ron, about her rocky relationship with Viktor Krum.

Most people assumed that after her fifth year Hermione had stopped talking to Krum but that wasn't really true. She had corresponded with the burly boy for a few weeks at the beginning of the summer before they both decided that he should come to visit her. At first he had been the perfect gentlemen but then Hermione had started to see a different side of the Bulgarian seeker.

When they were alone in the house he would break into her father's liquor cabinet, drink himself into a stupor, and yell drunkenly about all the things that were wrong with his girlfriend. His favorite topics to verbally abuse her over were how ugly she was and how she would never be good enough for him. Hermione, thinking herself in love, became convinced that he must be right and did nothing to defend herself.

The final straw came when her parents, having been at a dinner party, arrived home to find Krum trying to force himself on a very distraught Hermione. Her Father had left not a few bruises on the horrible boy and sent him back to Bulgaria after Hermione begged him not to press charges. The arrangement was that she would see a Psychiatrist if they left Krum alone but she had to depart for Hogwarts before she could complete her sessions.

By the time her sixth year was over Hermione had become adept at hiding her emotions and had easily convinced her parents that she was back to normal. The two dentists had no idea the deep emotional wounds that still ate at their daughter's heart.

The entire story spilled from her lips as if by magic and when she was finished Hermione felt emotionally sapped. Draco allowed her to rest on top of him for what seemed like an eternity before he turned them both onto their sides so that they were facing each other. Hermione felt warm finger tips wipe the last few tears from her cheeks and she opened her eyes expecting to see a look of contempt on his face.

Instead her eyes met a face full of compassion, concern, and some foreign emotion that Hermione couldn't name. His voice betrayed his anger as he whispered, "He's a jackass. You shouldn't believe a thing he said. You're beautiful and you deserve a lot better than the likes of him."

Draco raised one of his large hands to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and the skin he had touched felt like it was on fire. "I just want to apologize for everything I ever did to hurt you. I wish I had never been stupid enough to say any of it. You're smart, honest, kind, and absolutely gorgeous." Hermione started to speak at this but Draco put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Don't say anything yet. When I came over to Dumbledore's side in sixth year, I realized how…good of a person you are. I realized that the only reason I had made fun of you was because I wanted your attention. I know I have no right to one but I have to ask for a second chance. Just one more chance to prove that I can treat you right. To prove that I'm not the ass I used to be."

The look in his silver eyes seemed to say that he was telling the truth but Hermione was hesitant to trust her own judgment. She had been wrong before, right?

"I can see the gears turning in your head. I know you don't believe me and I don't know what to say to convince you that I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione looked up into his pained face and answered, "I don't know that there's anything you can say."

A flicker of determination came into Draco's eyes and for the second time in a week Hermione found herself crushed to the powerful Slytherin's chest. "Well actions speak louder than words." With that Draco's mouth came crashing down onto Hermione's in a kiss filled with a heady passion that she had never before experienced. Her fingers tangled themselves in his platinum locks as her arms came around his neck and eager lips parted to allow him entrance.

Hermione's brain was screaming that this was all some plan of his but the rest of her body seemed to think differently. Her hands slipped down his chest and Hermione was amazed at the muscles she felt rippling beneath her fingers. She heard Draco groan low in his chest and suddenly her world was shifting. All of a sudden she felt Draco turn so that he was half on top of her and she instantly froze. Flashbacks of the night Viktor had tried to rape her rapidly flashed through her brain and she pushed at Draco's chest. "Stop…no…I don't want to." At her words the weight atop her body disappeared and Hermione came to herself as if she had been in a nightmare.

" 'Mione, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Hermione looked up and felt horrible when she saw the concerned look on Draco's face.

"Oh Merlin. I…no…it wasn't you. I…you being on top of me just reminded me of when Viktor tried to…and I just froze. I'm sorry…I'm just no good at this."

"Oh no sweetheart…don't be sorry. We'll take it slower from now on so you don't get scared. You…you do want to…do _this_ again, right?" Hermione burst into laughter at the awkwardness in his voice and Draco soon followed. "Oh…you're laughing at me now. I'll have to see about that."

Draco, grabbing a pillow from above his head, laughed as he hit her softly in the stomach with his feather stuffed weapon. Hermione, giggling uncontrollably, scooped up her own pillow and stood up on the bed for better aim at her opponent. After both got in a few thumps with their pillows, Draco jumped off the bed, scooped Hermione into his arms, and swung the screeching girl over his shoulder. Pausing in front of the door leading out of her room, Draco swatted Hermione softly on the behind and laughed as she gasped in fake indignation. As he swung the door open to the common room, Draco laughingly said, "That'll teach you to laugh at me, Granger."

Hermione stopped giggling when she felt Draco's arms tense around her legs and grew still when she heard a familiar voice growl, "I'm going to kill you, Malfoy."

Author's Note: Who could it be? I know what happened in this chapter is unlikely but most things that happen in Fan Fiction are unlikely to happen. Please keep on reading my story and please keep on reviewing. The story is focused around their relationship but they are going to have to prove themselves to earn happiness.

Also, just in case, I would like to take the time right now to say that in no way am I trying to insult those who have suffered from physical or emotional abuse. It's a very serious issue and I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Just to make it clear, Krum did not rape Hermione. He tried to but did not succeed.

Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: I wanted to wait till I had 20 reviews before I posted the next chapter. Thanks to those of you who have continued to read and review my story. Please keep reviewing! I have school and a job so reviews are the only things that give me the energy to keep writing. The more reviews, the faster I write. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

Love on the Rocks

Chapter Five: Te Quiero

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here, Parkinson?" Hermione gasped at Draco's words and started to wriggle around in an attempt to free herself from his grasp.

"I came to see you, Draco! And here I find you _cheating_ on me with this Mudblood slut!" Hermione slightly dazed by this new information said nothing as Draco deposited her on one of the common room couches.

"Don't talk about Hermione like that! Besides, you're the whore, Parkinson. I know you slept with Flint and Pucey." Pansy gasped in horror at that but Draco continued, "What do you mean 'cheating'? I told you the only reason I put up with you before was because my father forced me. You have never and will never mean anything to me. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the better for us all!"

Pansy's ugly face turned a sick purple color and Hermione screamed as the Slytherin dived at her. Hermione felt sharp nails sink into her neck and was relieved to see Draco lifting Pansy forcefully off of her. Rubbing her neck, Hermione watched as Draco physically threw a kicking Pansy out of the room but not before the girl screamed, "I'll get you back, Granger. Draco's mine!"

Hermione, lost in her own thoughts, jumped when she felt Draco's arms snake around her and hot breath on her sore neck. Her bones melted when she felt soft kisses being pressed along her throat and a soft purring noise escaped from her mouth before she could stop it. After a few moments, Hermione's natural inquisitiveness overcame her and she couldn't help but ask, "How do you think she figured out the password?"

Draco rested his chin on the top of her head as he cuddled her to his body and said, "I have no idea. We Slytherins have our ways. I'll change the password. Then I'll talk to the portrait about not letting…certain people into our rooms even if they do happen to have the new password. That's all we can really do."

Hermione turned her head to look him straight in the eyes and said, "But…you heard what she said. Maybe…maybe we should go to Dumbledore."

"I don't think we need to go that far. We both just need to be careful and it'll be fine. Parkinson's always been a little of her rocker but she's too stupid to actually do damage. I won't let her hurt you. I promise." The two sat in silence while they both mulled over the thoughts running through their heads. Hermione marveled that she could sit so comfortably with the boy she had once called her enemy but she was even more amazed that she actually believed he would keep his promise. She _trusted_ Draco Malfoy.

Sighing contentedly, Hermione tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder and smiled sleepily when she felt Draco lift her up into his arms. For a few moments it felt like she was floating on a cloud and then she felt her body being laid upon what she drowsily recognized as her bed. Warm blankets were settled over her as Draco caressed her lips in a soft kiss. The last thing she was cognizant of was Draco's whispered, "Good night, Hermione."

The rest of September and October seemed to pass by in a blur and it was mid-November before Hermione stopped to take a breath. With Draco, homework, and Head Girl duties to occupy her spare time, Hermione barely noticed that one of her two best friends was still refusing to talk to her. Well…that's what she told herself.

One blustery Saturday afternoon, Hermione found herself situated in one of the rarely visited corners of the library with Draco sitting next to her. The two were supposed to be planning the Yule Ball but Draco seemed to have other things on his mind.

Hermione, ignoring the roving hand on her leg, looked down at her notes and said, "Professor Flitwick has already agreed to handle the decorations so we don't need to worry about that. I don't know how we're going to fit the Weird Sisters into our budget but they would…Draco, I can't concentrate with you doing that."

"Doing what?"

"That."

"What's 'that'?"

"Draco! I'm trying to…" Hermione's voice broke into a breathy sigh as Draco's hand slipped down to massage her inner thigh. Hermione felt heat rush through her body and she wiggled uncomfortably in her chair. Hermione was so lost that she didn't protest in the least when Draco pulled her onto his lap. Dangling her legs off one side of his lap, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned quietly as he nuzzled her neck softly.

After a while Hermione grew impatient and , wrapping her fingers in his loose blond hair, pulled his mouth down to meet her own. Soon the two were locked together in a fiery kiss and neither heard the approaching footsteps. The noise of a nearby stack of books being knocked over startled the two lovers and Hermione glanced around owl eyed.

"Harry! What are you doing in here?"

A rosy blush stained the cheeks of the black-haired Gryffindor and he tried to look at anything but the two teenagers in front of him. Focusing his eyes on a long shelf of dusty books, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Er…sorry for interrupting. I knew you'd be here and I wanted to talk to you. But if you're busy it can wait." The Boy-Who-Lived turned around and headed for the exit.

Hermione opened her mouth to stop her best friend but Draco spoke first. "Hold on Potter. I was just leaving. I have a…Potions….essay to finish. Yeah…a Potions essay. I'll see you in the common room, Hermione." Draco dropped a quick goodbye kiss on her lips and made his way across the library.

"He really has changed hasn't he?"

Hermione moved her eyes from Draco's retreating back and looked up into sincere green eyes. "Yeah…he has. He's…amazing. I don't know what I'd do without him. I just wish Ron could see how happy he makes me."

Harry settled into the seat Draco had occupied and patted Hermione's hand. "He knows. I think that's why he's so upset. Malfoy treated all three of us very badly for a long time and…it's hard for Ron to see you happy…with _him_. It's hard for him to see you _trusting _Malfoy."

Tears started to well up in her eyes and Hermione was unaware of the death grip she had on Harry's hand. A solitary tear plopped onto her cheek as she stuttered, "I just want him to accept us. I…I don't want to lose him. You and Ron are the best friends I have ever had and I never want to lose you."

Harry, eyes shiny with emotion, grinned at that and said, "Aww Hermione. Are you really crying over the two of us?" Seeing the desperate look in her eyes, Harry coughed slightly and in a more serious tone continued, "You don't need to worry, 'Mione. Ron is just being a little difficult right now but he'll come around. He just has to get used to the idea and he'll realize how ridiculous this all is. If it helps, the rest of the Gryffindors, including me, support the two of you. We don't necessarily understand it but we support it."

Hermione let out a hoarse chuckle at that and she let her grip on Harry's hand loosen a little. "I appreciate that, Harry. It's good to hear that I'm not alone. I really care for Draco…I care for him more than I can say and it was hurting me thinking that the other people I care about didn't accept our relationship."

Harry, sensing that Hermione was holding something back, tilted Hermione's head until he could see directly into her eyes and asked, "How much do you care for Draco?"

"A lot."

"How much is 'a lot'?"

"I…I think I'm in love with him." Hermione groaned as she whispered this and thumped her head onto the table top. "I love him so much. Six years of hating the boy and I'm in love with him! How is that bloody possible? I don't know but it happened."

Harry smiled knowingly and patted his friend's motionless back. " 'Mione, I suspected as much. The way the two of you look at each other….it's kind of amazing. You understand that I'll never like Malfoy but seeing how happy you are with him makes me not hate him _as_ much."

Hermione turned her head to the side to look up at her long time friend and said, "Are we really that obvious?"

Harry burst into laughter and answered, "You two are so disgustingly in love it's not even funny."

"But what if he _doesn't_ love me back? I know he likes me but how could he love _me_? I'm just _me_."

Harry frowned at Hermione's words and grabbed her chin. "Yeah…you are just you." Hermione looked down shamefaced but Harry pulled her chin back up again. "You are just 'you' but 'you' happen to be the most amazing witch I've ever met. You're kind, giving, and the smartest witch I've ever met. If Malfoy doesn't love you than he's even more of an idiot than I originally thought. You may not think much of yourself but I can tell you right now that Malfoy is thanking his lucky stars that you would even give him the time of day. Just wait and you'll see."

Hermione smiled at Harry's words and pulled him into a hug. After a few moments, Hermione pulled back and stood up from her chair. "I think I had better go. Draco's probably getting antsy."

Harry, pushing his chair under the table, grinned and said, "Yeah he's probably pacing by now. So are you going to tell him?"

"That I love him?"

"Don't play stupid, 'Mione."

Hermione stuck out her tongue playfully but grew serious at the look on her friend's face. "Part of me wants to but part of me isn't ready. I think I'm going to give it some time. It just doesn't feel right."

Harry raised his eyebrows and asked, "Will it ever feel right?"

Hermione sighed at the question and thought about it before she answered, "I…I don't know. I think I'll know when it's time to tell him."

"Just make sure you don't over think the situation. These are emotions you're talking about not facts in a book. You can't sit there and analyze them or you'll go insane. Just promise me one thing."

Hermione, stuffing her books in her back, looked up and asked, "What's that?"

"Just promise me you won't hold back. Promise me you'll let him know how you feel eventually. Don't let anything happen to him without telling him how you feel."

Hermione, recognizing the uncompromising tone in Harry's voice, said, "I promise Harry. I'll tell him." Harry nodded and Hermione gave him one last parting hug. "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Ron hello." Hermione started to walk away but thought better of it. "Harry…I love you."

"Love you too, 'Mione."

Hermione silently trudged her way along the now familiar route to the Head Boy and Girl rooms. She really did love the boy. The past two and a half months had been pure bliss even if the two had gotten into minor tiffs. Healthy relationships had arguments. She really didn't know if Draco reciprocated her love or not. He showed his affection openly but maybe it was just that…affection.

Sure he wasn't the same heartless Draco as before but who said he was willing to give his new heart to her? The best thing for her to do was to work on keeping their relationship strong through the upcoming holidays and then exams would be looming. As Hermione stopped in front of the entrance to the common room, she told herself not to worry about love and just enjoy being with Draco. Everything would work out in the end.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione muttered the new password, "Te quiero."

Author's Note: I'm taking Spanish in school so I had to add something Spanish in there.

Yeah…please review! I would love more feedback but I'm thankful for the reviews I have gotten. Thanks!

Te quiero I love you


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: I've noticed that there are a few reviewers who have stuck with me from the beginning till now and I want to give them special thanks. I love all my reviews so please keep them coming. Thanks to everyone! You're right DanRadcliffe5666 Te Quiero does mean I want you but it also means I love you. It's got more than one interpretation. Thanks for your review and I'm really happy to see you pay such close attention. It wasn't rude at all. Thanks!

P.S. For anyone who read my other story, In Love With You, I decided to try and finish it after this story is over. So the more reviews the faster I finish this story and the faster I can get started on finishing the other story. Thanks again!

neveralone89 - The last two posts you've been the first to leave a review and I'm glad you like the story. I posted the last chapter and I was on-line for a little bit and I got an e-mail. I didn't expect a review at all so I was totally surprised to see that you'd already read the chapter! You totally rock!

melissafelton-622 - Thanks for the reviews! I thought about making it Ron but I needed to get Pansy into the story. She's going to be some trouble later on. Thanks for sticking with the story and I hope you keep enjoying it!

Nytel - Hugs for reviewing so much. Yes, the story is almost unbearably corny but it's kind of related to my own lack of a romantic life right now. All my friends seem to be getting boyfriends and I'm kind of the third wheel. This is my way of having sappy romance in my life! Is that weird? Thanks for reading!

Love on the Rocks

Chapter Six: Kiss This

"Arw ru groee tu ru rule rall?" Hermione, swallowing a mouthful of Doritos, shot a perplexed look at the red-head lying next to her on the bed and, reaching for a handful of pretzels, asked, "What in the world did you just say, Ginny?"

" I asked if you're going to the Yule Ball?"

"Oh! You shouldn't talk with your mouth full. Your mother would be horrified at your manners!"

Ginny, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling of the Head Girl's room, half-heartedly threw a chip at her friend and rolled up into a sitting position. "You didn't answer my question."

"I know I didn't answer your question because I don't want to think about the answer."

The youngest Weasley grabbed the new issue of _Miss Witch _that was sitting on the bed and flipped to a page labeled with the heading '_Kiss This: What kissing style are you?'_ "Why don't you want to think of the Yule Ball? You're planning it after all so you should go."

Hermione's heavy sigh ruffled her bangs as she looked up at Ginny from under her lashes and grumbled, "I would go but I haven't been asked."

Ginny's blue eyes flashed up from the quiz she was completing and a slight frown marred her brow. "What do you mean? Hasn't Draco asked you yet?"

Rolling off the bed, Hermione walked over to her dresser and pulled out her hidden stash of Reese's. Grabbing a handful, Hermione bounced back over to the bed and proceeded to peel the shiny gold wrapper off of one of the chocolates. "No, he hasn't asked me. We spend a lot of time planning the whole thing but he doesn't even talk about us going together. I keep dropping hints but he doesn't seem to get the idea. Has Harry asked you?

Ginny, who had finished the quiz, tapped the page with her wand and set the magazine in her lap. Grabbing another bunch of chips, Ginny replied, "Well…yeah he has. He asked me at the beginning of the year when we all found out that there was going to be a Yule Ball." Seeing her friend' s crestfallen expression, Ginny quickly continued, "But I wouldn't worry about it,'Mione. He's probably just busy. He'll ask you soon. I'm sure."

Hermione was less than convinced and she didn't hesitate to let Ginny know it. "I don't know, Gin. It's already the end of November. He's actually been acting really weird lately and I don't know why. You don't think anything's going on?"

"I think you don't need to worry about him. It'll work out in the end. Let's just have some fun." Ginny looked almost guilty as she said this but Hermione wrote it of as her imagination. All of a sudden the magazine Ginny had been fiddling with earlier glowed purple and started emitting a Pepto-Bismol pink cloud of smoke.

"Oooooh! The quiz is ready!"

Hermione, looking completely baffled, asked in a suspicious tone, "What quiz?"

Ginny, tapping her wand once again on the quiz page, snatched up two rolls of parchment that shot from the puff of smoke. At once the magazine lost it's strange color and the cloud of smoke dissipated. "This quiz! Every month _Miss Witch_ has a new quiz for teenage witches and I filled it out for both of us. All you have to do is tap the page and you'll get your results within a few minutes." Hermione took the piece of pink paper that Ginny held out to her.

The parchment was tied into a neat cylinder with a red ribbon holding it in place but the little images floating on the paper were what captivated Hermione. Miniature cupids were flapping their way across the paper and Hermione gaped as one turned to look at her. The little figure stuck it's tongue out at her as it made a rude gesture with its middle finger and Hermione gasped as it turned to shake it's diaper clothed rear-end at her. "How rude!"

Quickly unrolling the paper, Hermione read her results aloud at Ginny's urging. "_Thank you for participating in our monthly magic quiz. Here are your results: We find that you, _Hermione Granger, _are a saucy seductress. You are a demanding mate who loves to drive your partner wild with deep, sensuous kisses. You are a witch who loves to be in control in your everyday life so it's no secret that you like to have control in the bedroom_…" Hermione, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the article, stopped reading as she noticed that Ginny was rolling around in hysterics.

_The sixth year's face was slowly turning purple as she laughed so hard that she could barely breath. "Saucy seductress? That's the funniest thing…" At that she started giggling uncontrollably again and Hermione couldn't help but join in. _

Once their sides were too sore to laugh anymore, Hermione looked over at Ginny and asked, "What does yours say?"

Ginny ripped the ribbon off her results and read, "_Thank you for participating in our monthly magic quiz. Here are your results: We find that you, _Ginny Weasley, _are a willing wallflower. Most people seem to take your natural shyness as an indication that you are a timid kisser but we know that's not the case. Once your mate breaks through your outer layer of reserve, that lucky someone is sure to discover your inner vixen…"_

_Hermione snorted at that and said, "Yeah right. You? A willing wallflower? I've seen the way you and Harry go at it in the middle of the Great Hall. If you're a wallflower than I'm Professor Snape."_

Ginny, grinning like mad, said in mock concern, "Professor? What happened? You're not looking well today!"

"Shut it, Ginny." Both girls talked late into the night and it was dawn before either of them drifted off to sleep.

The next day was Sunday and it was also the first day of December. Hermione was not one to normally sleep in but she was zonked out until two in the afternoon. When she finally did wake up it was only because someone was banging on her door. Hermione, wiping drool from the corner of her mouth, shoved back the covers and stumbled over to the door. Pulling the door open, Hermione came face to face with her boyfriend who was dressed in an ice blue sweater that brought out his eyes.

"Did you have fun last night?"

Hermione, patting down a few rebellious clumps of hair, looked sheepish as she said, "Yeah we had lots of…" Hermione trailed off as she wondered how Draco knew about her and Ginny's girls night. Hermione hadn't mentioned anything to him and he had spent the night with some of his Slytherin friends. Hermione looked up into his eyes and noted that he looked guilty. Before Hermione could ask him about that, Draco had settled his lips over hers in a warm kiss that made all thoughts of Ginny flow from her brain.

Draco, cupping her face in her hands, dropped several kisses on her nose before responding, "Since it's the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas, I was wondering if you'd like to go into town with me?"

Hermione grinned at the thought of spending the day with Draco and the idea of getting her Christmas shopping done. She still hadn't gotten Draco's present although she didn't want him to know that. "Oh that sounds fun! I need to get some last minute gifts." As a second thought, Hermione hinted, "And I need to get a dress for the _Yule Ball_…" Hermione trailed off suggestively at the end but Draco didn't seem to notice.

Draco flashed her a smile worthy of a toothpaste commercial and planted a heated kiss on her lips "Great! Go get ready and I'll go grab my coat."

Hermione stole one more kiss before she scurried off to the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione worked the shampoo into a lather on her head and quickly rinsed it out. Toweling off speedily, Hermione cast a quick spell to make her hair fall in soft waves and applied a light layer of make-up. Peaking into her room to make sure Draco had closed the door, Hermione tiptoed quickly through the cold room to her dresser.

Hermione shoved on jeans, a dark blue turtle neck sweater, thick socks, and a pair slide-on shoes before she grabbed her charcoal pea coat. Throwing on a tasseled scarf, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror quickly and stepped out into the common room. Draco was waiting and as she entered he walked over to take her hand.

"Ready?"

Hermione nodded her head and replied , "Yeah. Let's go."

Author's Note: Kind of short but it's more of an in between chapter. The next one will be good and we'll find out why Ginny and Draco are soooooo guilty looking. Please review!

Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while to post. I had to work the past two weekends and school's been hectic. There's Italian in this chapter but what's said isn't important to the plot. I just put it in there to make Draco look all studly and smart. I only speak English (and a few Spanish words that I can remember from class) so the Italian is purely from using AOL to translate. If there are mistakes just ignore them and continue on with the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Love on the Rocks

Chapter Seven: Alimento per il Cuore (Food for the Heart)

After a couple of hours of heavy-duty shopping, Draco pointed out a quaint looking restaurant that looked almost deserted and the duo headed towards it in search of dinner. Upon closer inspection of the wooden sign in front of the store, Hermione noted that there was a small brass placard that read "_Alimento per il Cuore." _

The tiny brick building had its shabby shutters closed tightly against the winter wind and that the entryway was surrounded by two scraggly snow-covered bushes. The sun had gone down and light was seeping out from the cracks around the old wooden door. Hermione ran the last few feet up the cobblestone path leading to the door and hurried into the shelter to get away from the harsh weather.

Hermione rubbed her hands together to get them warm again and shivered as Draco helped brush the snow from her coat. She was in a small tiled corridor furnished with two plump looking armchairs and there was a doorway at the end of the hall. A cheerful plump looking woman dressed in robes of chocolate brown walked through the doorway and, grinning from ear to ear, gestured for the two to follow her.

"Come siete, Draco?" Hermione recognized that the woman was speaking Italian but the only word she understood was 'Draco'. She was startled when Draco responded almost automatically.

"Grande! Abbiamo rifinito appena il nostro acquisto di Natale.. Come siete, la sig.ra Morelli?" The trio had reached a silk covered table in a secluded corner of the dining area and Hermione settled into her chair once Draco had pulled it out for her. Hermione was astonished that her boyfriend could speak another language and she hadn't known it. There were so many things she still had to learn about him.

"Sono grande! Lascilo andare ottengono Adrina." At this the squat little woman scurried off and Hermione was left still confused out of her mind.

Out of all the questions she wanted to ask him , the first thing to fall out of her mouth was, "Did you know her or something?"

Seeing the bewildered look on Hermione's face, Draco settled a napkin onto his lap and said, "Yes, that's Mrs. Morelli. She used to take care of me when I was younger until she opened up this restaurant. It has the best Italian food outside of Italy."

"I didn't know you spoke Italian." Hermione settled further into the cushioned dining chair and looked into the silver eyes across from her.

"Well I do. I speak English, Italian, Spanish, and French fluently. French was my first language and then I learned to speak English afterward. Mrs. Morelli taught me Italian and I picked up Spanish on my own."

Hermione's mouth gaped at the blond boy across from her and stuttered, "Four bloody languages! I only speak one! And not very well at that!"

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her accusatory tone and tapped his long fingers on the green table cloth. "It's not that big of a deal. You're not the only student that only knows English."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at that and said, "I know it's not a big deal but I'm the "Gryffindor Know-It-All"! I'm supposed to know it all! There are probably first years strutting around that know more languages than me!"

Draco laughed at that and responded, "Kitten, I hardly think they strut. Just think about it this way. I know a few languages and you know everything else. We're a dynamic team and even the forces of evil can't stop us!" Draco finished his sentence in a loud super-heroish voice and Hermione slapped at his hand. Out of nowhere a buxom raven haired girl appeared clothed in stylish robes of emerald green. She looked to be maybe 19 and Hermione didn't like the look in her green eyes.

"Draco! How nice to see you!" At this the two embraced and Hermione felt a surge of jealousy at their 'familiarity' with each other.

Draco looked pleased to see the girl and Hermione was ashamed to realize that she was _unhappy_ that he _was_ happy. "Adrina. It's so good to see you as well. What have you been up to?"

"I'm working for mother here at the restaurant but I'm about to start a job in the Potion's area soon." The girl's eyes flitted over to Hermione for about the hundredth time and she gasped as if she had just noticed the other girl. "Oh! I didn't even see you there, sweetie. I'm Adrina Morelli. My mother _owns_ this restaurant. Are you a friend of Draco's?"

Hermione fumed at the older girl's superior tone but said nicely, " It's nice to meet you, Adrina. I'm Hermione Granger. Yes, Draco and I are…friends." Hermione trailed off at the end and looked over at Draco so that he would know to inform the little hussy of their relationship.

Draco just kept on smiling and didn't seem to have a clue that Hermione was feeling put out. "It's nice to see Draco making _friends _outside of his normal circle. You look like you'd make a great _friend_."

Hermione's teeth clenched at the girl's continued emphasis on the word 'friend' and responded, "Yes, I am a good friend. Too bad we can't say that about everyone."

Adrina's squinty little eyes flashed and her red lipstick clad lips parted to reveal sharp white teeth. "Isn't it though. Draco, honey, what can I get you tonight?"

A saccharine sweet smile dripping in fakeness spread across the girl's face as she turned and looked imploringly at Hermione's oblivious boyfriend. "I think I'll have the linguini con il marinara."

"Good choice! You taste so good…I mean you have such good taste." Hermione almost spit out her water at that and glared at the stupid twit. What an idiot!

"What can I get for you, Herman?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'What can I get for you, Herman'?"

Hermione resisted the urge to throttle the stupid cow and said sweetly, "My name's Her-my-own-nee and I'll have the Caesar salad. Thanks."

"Salad? Good for you! Have to keep an eye on that waistline! I'll have your food out soon. I don't want my Draco to have to wait." Adrina winked at Draco in a suggestive way and flounced off no doubt to harass some other helpless girl's boyfriend.

Hermione looked at her fingernails to keep from shooting daggers out of her eyes at Adrina's retreating back and almost immediately the corner was suffused in silence. Tension seemed to seep from the walls and Draco was the first to speak. "Why so quiet, kitten?"

Hermione looked up into Draco's face and felt a stab at the sincere look on his face. Then a rush of indignation flooded her body. How dare he sit there and look so innocent! First he doesn't even bother to ask her to the Yule Ball and then he failed to let Adrina the skank in on the fact that they were more than _just friends_.

"Why so quiet? I'll tell you why I'm sooooo quiet! Adolfo, or excuse me, Adrina over there is flirting her bum off with you and all you can do is sit there! You didn't even tell her that I was your girlfriend!"

Draco got an indignant look on his face as he said, "Adrina is a family friend and nothing more. I thought it was self explanatory that we were dating! Why should I have to announce it to everyone we run in to?"

Hermione screwed up her face as she whispered harshly, "You don't have to announce it to everyone but you can at least tell other women who are trying to…to…seduce you!"

Draco burst into laughter at that and Hermione felt slightly sheepish. "Kitten, she was not trying to seduce me and if she were I wouldn't let her. I love you."

Those last three words stunned Hermione and she gaped at the Slytherin across from her. "You…love me?"

Draco reached out and clutched both of her trembling hands in one of his larger ones. "Of course I love you. Couldn't you tell? I think about you all the time and I can hardly concentrate on anything else. You're everything to me."

Hermione's eyes teared up and she took a deep soothing breath. "I…I mean…I love you too but…"

"But what?" Draco looked decidedly uncomfortable at Hermione's 'but' and she saw a flash of real fear in his silver eyes.

"Why haven't you asked me to the Yule Ball?"

Relief seemed to blanket his features as he squeezed her hands and grinned lopsidedly. "You scared me there for a minute. I thought you were going to say you didn't feel the same way," at that Hermione leaned forward to kiss his cheek before he continued, "I haven't asked you to the Yule Ball yet because I was planning to ask you tonight at dinner. I had Ginny spend the night with you last night so that I could set all the details for tonight. I had this entire restaurant rented out for us so that tonight could be special."

Ginny's earlier guilty look came back to Hermione and all the pieces fell into place like a puzzle. "That's why Ginny looked so guilty! I thought you were staying with friends…and here you were planning this." He had planned this whole thing for her and she had been yelling at him for being inconsiderate of her feelings. All that frustration had been for nothing. He really did love her.

"Draco that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" At that Hermione leapt up from her chair and planted a warm kiss on his lips.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

Hermione laughed against his lips and held him tighter to her body. "Of course that's a yes!"

A cough came from behind Hermione and a blush rose to her cheeks at the sight of an annoyed looking Adrina. Scurrying back over to her seat, Hermione couldn't help but feel pleased that the snot had seen her kissing Draco. That should wipe the smirk of her face.

"I see the two of you are comfortable. The food is ready." Two plates heaping with food levitated down on to the table by magic and Hermione's water glass re-filled itself. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you Adrina." A very testy looking Adrina turned on her heel and stalked from the corner table.

"Are you happy, kitten? I don't think she has any doubt that I belong to you now."

Hermione stabbed her fork triumphantly into a chunk of lettuce and responded, "Very happy."

"Good. I wouldn't want my possessive Gryffindor getting mad at me. You can be quite fierce when you apply yourself." Hermione grinned at his reference to the time she had punched him in third year and stuffed a bite of salad into her mouth.

Draco swallowed a bite of his pasta and took a swallow from his goblet. "You never did let me see your robes for the Ball today? What do they look like?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "You'll just have to wait until the dance. It's a surprise."

"I can't wait."

Author's Note: Okay so it's fluffy but it's not all fluffy. The Yule Ball is coming up and then Christmas. Then Valentine's Day. Something bad has to happen but I'm not sure when. We'll see. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming. Bye!

Lots of Love - Miss Dissendium

Translations:

Come siete, Draco? - How are you, Draco?

Grande! Abbiamo rifinito appena il nostro acquisto di Natale. Come siete, la sig.ra Morelli? - Great! We just finished our Christmas shopping. How are you, Mrs. Morelli?

Sono grande! Lascilo andare ottengono Adrina. - I am great! Let me go get Adrina.

linguini con il marinara - linguini with marinara

Again I don't know Italian but it sounded good so why not?


End file.
